


迫降 （完）

by kkboxkk



Category: hacken, shenshen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkboxkk/pseuds/kkboxkk
Kudos: 11





	迫降 （完）

周深和李克勤并不是第一次做爱，可老师每一次的插入总是会激发他身体潜意识里有关初夜的记忆。

不知自己的身体是否太过敏感，周深自嘲地想，每当老师触碰他的时候皮下神经的反应异常灵敏，总是忍不住的战栗。

“深深，你拥有一副很适合男人抱的身子。”记得某次克勤老师这么说。

看他一副心不在焉的样子，李克勤半惩诫式的捏了一下他疲软的小鸟。

“乖孩子，要专心哦。”

没错，克勤老师以前也这么告诉他，在他们第一次上床的时候，周深的思绪逐渐变得模糊。他感觉自己好似慢慢变成汪洋大海中的一艘孤舟。前方是巨浪风暴后方一望无际，他只能行驶…可他的领航人在哪？

周深闭着眼任凭李克勤在自己身下动作。

一浪接一浪地快感刺激着他的神经，让他下意识地呻吟出来。

忽然，李克勤停止了动作，被突如其来打断的周深还未来得及开口就感到一只手抚上了自己的面庞。

“Charlie，你哭了。”李克勤说道，听不出情绪的语气中竟带有一丝怜悯。

这不是问句，周深震惊地发现自己的脸上不知何时淌下两道痕迹。

他挥手将自己断了线的泪珠抹去，重新捧起这个男人的脸，告诉他，“是爽的。老师，继续吧。”

李克勤闻言并没有马上继续动作。他深沉地望着周深的眼睛，眼神里尽是数不尽的爱意，就似要把对面的小人盯穿。

空气一时间凝固了，两人好像对视了一个世纪那么久。

随着李克勤叹了口气，周深知道自己完了。他从未质疑眼前这个男人对自己的喜欢与欣赏，可也终究不敢将他与爱挂钩。

一直以来，周深都劝告自己一切因缘而起，缘灭时定当各奔东西，不为彼此增添不必要的麻烦便是成年之间最好的交际之道。

可正是老师的这一声叹息打碎了他的心结，原来这从不曾是一场一厢情愿，原来他们彼此相爱…

对面李克勤好像已经将他看穿一样，面带微笑轻柔了一下他早已卷翘的头发，替他抹去了还残留在脸上的泪痕，然后将他拥进怀中。

他们的唇互相寻找着彼此，像两只离了水的鱼儿，分分合合藕断丝连。整个房间安静的只剩下唇与肌肤相撞后所发出的情色的水渍声。

周深的唇已经微微发红，唇角还滴下一道若影若现的银丝，他双眼眯缝着看着李克勤把玩自己胸前的亮点粉红。

伴随着“啵——啵——”的声音，周深洁白肌肤上的每一处几乎都被染上了玫红。他早已无法控制自己，情欲高涨使他不能自己，他的腿不自觉地被抬高，随后感到一丝温暖。

他的身体非但没有排斥异物的入侵，反倒食髓知味学会了如何自己找快乐，周深想。

不久前才被进入过的后庭再次被插入时变得异常顺畅，好像本该如此一般。

两人在床上早已有默契，年长的男人无需刻意去寻找某一点，只是用他的粗长不停顶撞周深。肉棒九浅一深的操干使得周深的肠道不停收缩挤压着李克勤的那根东西，爽得他头皮发麻。

周深好像是断了线的人偶，他的两手紧紧地搂住李克勤的后背双腿微蜷，身体随着李克勤的幅度摆动着，嘴里不停发出类似于小兽似的唔咽声。

都说男人办事的时候是不闭眼睛的，李克勤死死的盯着周深俨然已经快递到高峰的脸，说道：“周深，看着我，是谁在操你。”

“…是……”身下人早已气若游丝，眼神迷离。

“低下头，看看，是谁，是谁在操你。”李克勤依旧不依不饶，甚至加大了幅度，晃得这床好似要散架。

“我…”周深被他的大操大合险些弄得说不出话，他的双手早已在上位的男人背上抓出几道血印，身后的苏爽犹如千万只蚂蚁啃食着他的神经。

可今天的李克勤像是一定要得到个答案，周深越是不答他越是干的卖力。粗长的肉棒不停摩擦着周深的肠道，分泌出有润滑作用的肠液，发出“滋——滋——”的声音。

周深只觉得玉茎发胀。不一会儿，粘稠质地的白色的液体一点点地从他的小鸟冒出，像个小小喷泉一般。

李克勤见状却不动了，临到高潮的戛然而止让周深忽然感到了莫名的空虚，他睁开紧闭的双眼抱怨似的看向李克勤，双脚推了推李克勤的腰部示意他继续。

“深深，你看看身下。”李克勤拉过周深的手将其引到了小腹，“摸摸看，爽吗？”

周深再次合上了眼，小手跟随着李克勤的指引，感受着对方那根东西在自己身体里慢慢的动作。

“乖孩子，”李克勤用另一只空闲的手再次摸了摸周深的头，“告诉我，是谁在操你。”

“是您，是您，克勤老师。”说完，周深的身体再次大幅度地晃动起来。随着李克勤的刺激，他的后背整个弓了起来，连脚趾都别捏的弯曲成了固定的弧度。

他的双眼泛红朱唇微启，大口地呼吸着这带有行善味道的空气，嘴角旁好像又尝到一丝咸湿。

周深哭了。


End file.
